


Beso de despedida

by Anhara



Series: Besos [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: After Jimmy die, Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhara/pseuds/Anhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un beso de despedida es el más duro de todos, ese que das, no como un adios, sino como espero que volvamos a estar juntos. Un beso de despedida no significa un adios, significa la esperanza de un nuevo reencuentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso de despedida

Una persona camina lentamente por el estrecho camino de rocas del cementerio, entre un montón de lapidas en el suelo. Camina con la cabeza baja, sus pulmones aspiran el frio aire lentamente para después expulsar una nube de vapor por el calor de su cuerpo. Hoy es su cumpleaños, y sabe que no es muy normal que alguien esté en un sitio como este en una fecha así de alegre. Pero él sabe que es algo importante, mira la rosa roja que lleva en su mano y suspira, recorriendo los últimos metros de camino hasta estar frente a ese tan, por desgracia, familiar. 

Allí, en ese cacho de mármol grabado, lee por enésima vez el nombre de aquella persona que no fue solo amigo, y esa fecha en la que se fue. 

__

James Owen Sullivan  
1981-2009  
Jimmy jumped into life and never touched bottom. 

Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que leía eso y su corazón se detenía, miro al cielo suspirando antes de volver a mirar hacia allí. 

–Hoy les he dicho que quería estar solo contigo, aunque pensaras que en mi cumpleaños tengo que estar con ellos, pero saben y comprenden que para mí no tenerte es lo peor, así que me dejan la mañana para venir aquí– Susurro al aire. 

Apretó la rosa entre sus dedos, notando levemente las espinas, pero sin llegar a hacerse daño, solo notándolas arañarle suavemente. 

–Ya no es lo mismo Jimmy, te echo de menos, hoy no me he sentido como en mi cumpleaños, sin ti entrando en mi casa, tirándote sobre mí en la cama y deseándome feliz cumpleaños. Hoy no sentí el calor de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, no sentí tus fuertes brazos ahogándome en ese abrazo. Y duele no despertarme y notar tu rostro frente al mío, de esa manera que pocos conocían, en el ritual de cada cumpleaños. 

Suspiro, el corazón le latía lento, afligido, como queriendo pararse y poder descansar de una vez por todas. 

–Te echo de menos de verdad, como después de cada concierto me abrazabas sudorosos, pero no nos importaba. Joder Jimmy, te sigo amando, nunca lo he dejado de hacer, y espero que estés donde estés tú también me sigas amando. Joder, echo de menos las partidas de consola en las que tras ganarme, eras un jodido as, me consolabas con un beso, o incluso con algo más... –Se sonrojo ligeramente, pero no podía evitar los recuerdos. – Y evidentemente no puedo olvidar las veces que te colabas en mi litera en las giras, en parte por eso nos descubrieron los chicos. Por eso y por tu manía con los chupetones. 

Dejo salir una pequeña risa triste, llena de dolor y añoranza, casi como cada gesto. Ya casi no puede leer la lápida, sus ojos se empañan con las lágrimas. 

–Echo de menos tus mordiscos en el cuello cuando hacíamos el amor y como después besabas lentamente las marcas cuando me dolían. Echo de menos tu cuerpo sobre el mío, tus risas en mis oídos, en serio, todo... 

Sin poder evitarlo largos caminos húmedos y salados se abren paso por sus mejillas, el llanto le hace temblar levemente, aprieta la rosa hasta que y nota alguna espina clavarse de más. Se mira las manos, respirando profundamente en medio de las lágrimas, se siente destrozado. 

–No sé cómo mi corazón aún no se ha parado sin ti a mi lado. Te añoro tanto que ya no he vuelto a sentir la felicidad que tú me dabas. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme solo? Te convertiste en lo más importante, en la razón de mi felicidad, en lo que más amo en esta vida y me fuiste arrebatado. Dios, te amo, te amo James. 

Cae de rodillas frente a la lápida, el llanto ya es mayor, su cuerpo tiembla y las lágrimas ya son totalmente libres, vagan por sus mejillas, llegando a sus labios bañándolos con su sabor salado y las que llegaban más lejos mojaban el cuello de su camiseta. La rosa que aún estaba entre sus manos también era mojada por las lágrimas, su corazón parecía querer detenerse como si así también pudiera detener ese sufrimiento. 

–Te amo y estar solo es horrible, espero que estés esperándome donde estés ahora. Tu amor por la vida es lo que me hace continuar, los recuerdos de tus besos dan calor a mi cuerpo, tu simple recuerdo hace que mi corazón lata algo más fuerte, algo más feliz, pero también apesadumbrado a vez. Hace tanto, en un día como hoy, tú me abrazabas susurrándome "Te quiero más que como un amigo", casi me desmayo, pero ahí estabas tú para sujetarme y posar tus labios sobre los míos, casi como una caricia, al menos hasta que Matt nos llamó. 

Se secó como pudo las lágrimas, aunque estas no dejaban de caer. 

– Tanto tiempo amándonos en secreto, besándonos furtivamente cuando coincidíamos solos en el baño, rozándonos tras un concierto y deseando que las cortinas de las literas aislaran algo más. Dios, cuando Mata y Brian llegaron antes de lo debido al autobús y nos pillaron medio desnudos en el sofá– Suelta una pequeña sonrisa–, no podré olvidar la cara de Brian cuando te levantaste para abrocharte el pantalón, les deseaste buena noche, me agarraste y me llevaste en volandas hasta la cama. A la mañana siguiente lo único que se les ocurre es preguntar quién "va abajo". Joder, no he pasado más vergüenza nunca. 

Beso levemente la rosa, notando los fríos y suaves pétalos, cerrando los ojos y recordando el tacto de los labios de Jimmy. Abre los ojos y posa la flor sobre la lápida acariciándola. 

–Tantos momentos juntos que me hacen feliz, los recuerdos de estos momentos son lo que hacen que quiera seguir viviendo, dedicándote cada nota que toco con los chicos. Dedicándote cada momento que vivo y pensando eternamente en ti. Te amo y sé que nunca dejare de hacerlo, James Owen Sullivan, fuiste mi mejor amigo, mi amante y una parte de mí. Nunca tuvimos una despedida, no la necesitamos porque volveremos a estar juntos, lo sé, sé que nuestro amor se hará eterno. Te amo James. 

Se agacho aún más, ya casi con las lágrimas secas y acaricio la lápida como si fuera su cara, dejando un beso sobre el James, un beso cálido contra el mármol frio, un beso de vida, una promesa de reencontrarse. 

–Yo también te amo, enano. 

Levantó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en ese susurro que, no sabe si real o producto de su mente, tenía la voz de Jimmy como si estuviera detrás de él, abrazándole. Suspiro y susurrando dijo. 

–Lo sé...

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Llore muchisimo mientras escribia esto, soy una tonta sentimental a veces. Siempre he tenido muchas ganas de escribir algo triste y creo que lo he conseguido. 
> 
> En realidad tenia pensado escribir esto para el verdadero cumpleaños de Johnny, pero no pude evitar subirlo ahora.
> 
> Espero que os guste, ya que es lo primero que subo.


End file.
